


31 Days Of Halloween: One Piece edition (2017)

by TheCherryblade



Category: One Piece
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Angst, Blood, Creepy, Death, End is usually not the best, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Gore (slightly), Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Happy end sometimes, Monsters, Multi, Uuugghhhhh, Violence, fnaf - Freeform, mmmehhhhhhhhh, tagging is horrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCherryblade/pseuds/TheCherryblade
Summary: October has 31 days, so this is suppose to have 31 chapters! Each chapter will be posted each day, so yeah. Have fun, and yes, I know they suck.





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1: Princess Protection (Vivi)

 

   Booming echoed throughout the capital of Alabasta, Knights of the kingdom defended against the brutal on-slot of fire coming from their opponents, the soldiers of Doflamingo. The attack was sudden and uncalled for, as the two kingdoms were trying to come together in peace. Princess Vivi was to marry Prince Law, and build a powerful empire. Unfortunately, Prince Law had gone missing as he journeyed to the Alabasta Island, and the scapegoat for the grieving Kings of Dressrosa was us.

   Y/n sprinted down the long hallways of the castle, bragging Vivi behind them. Enemy forces were closing into the castle and it was their job as the Royal Butler of the Princess to keep her safe if the kingdom fell. "N/n...!" Vivi panted out the nickname she had given Y/n when they met as children. "A moment of rest, please! If we run any faster I might...Agh!" Vivi stumbled over her sandals only for Y/n to swiftly turn and catch her, pulling her into their arms and carrying her like a bride, it made Vivi blush to think about. With a quick look at Vivi's shoes and their surrounding, Y/n dashed into the closes room, a library.

"I apologize for your shoe My Lady, due to my carelessness it broke..." Y/n sat their Princess down in a soft lounge seat and began to unstrap their hefty boots. "For now, please wear my foot-wear. They are much better for running." Vivi shook her head and smiled, "No need. You need them for combat, after all..." a blush formed on the princesses' face, "you can just carry me like you just did. To the ends of the Earth if necessary." Y/n let out a sigh and tried to send a glare at Vivi for her attempt at flirting. She knew that they were forbidden from every even dreaming of a life together, but still she tried to woo.

"My Lady..." Y/n warned. Vivi just smiled innocently.

"That's right, I am your Lady." She giggled at her joke. It befuddled you how she could be calm, how she could just laugh when her fiancé has disappeared, but you also knew that she was a master at hiding her true emotion. Y/n knew that the Princess and Prince never really loved each other, that it was just for the well being of the people of their kingdoms.

"We mist press on..." Y/n slipped back on their boots. "Why don't you grab a book for the road, it'll be a long-" A loud bang ran out, and the castle shook violently. Shouts of triumph made the Butler tense: they had gotten through. "Dammit! Theirs no passages around this area of the castle to sneak out of, and I can't risk your life..." Y/n and Vivi eyes met. There was still no emotion in her eyes, just gets turning, trying, thinking of a plan.

"There is another passage, here, in the library." Vivi concluded. "Only I know of this one, and its code. So Y/n, my loyal butler..." She pause and, finally, gave them a pained look. "Defend me until the passage is open for us..."

"Of course..."

 

\\(-_-(\

 

   The solders kept coming. None of them seem to flatter at the sight of their fallen comrades, only shout louder, and louder. Y/n's dual blades seem to be permanently stained deep burgundy, and muscles began to weep in pain. Slash here, jab there, decapitate him, gut her...its never ending. After what felt like hours of brutal combat, Vivi shouted,"Y/n...Y/N!?"

"I'm coming My Lady!" With a final twist of their short swords, Y/n kept through the soldiers and slammed the doors of the library. Vivi's dainty, yet firm, hand tugged at Y/n's pulling them into a passage in the floor. As soon as they were both in the dimly lit tunnel, the floor boards closed above them. A few lamps that lined the wall were their only source of light. 

"There is one path that leads to the outer wall of the whole town," Vivi stated, seeing Y/n's surprise. "Another that leads to the servants quarters in the lower west wing, and another passage that requires some type of code, if only I knew..." Vivi trailed off but quickly got back on track. "The two passages that work can only be exited, not entered, so I believe that the best exit would be the outer wall..."

"Then let's get a move on..." Y/n smiled at the Princess. "Lead the way, My Lady."

 

/)-_-)/

 

   The echoes of their feet were the only source of noise. Vivi lead them through the tunnels, never letting go of Y/n's hand. They were about to pass the hall that lead to the dead end, and Y/n had guessed they had been walking for almost an hour now and could here the faint battle up above. A sudden tingle started in the back of Y/n's throat and morphed into a burn in their nose. A loud sneeze made Vivi jump then laugh. "Bless you, N/n!"

"Haha...Thanks. This passage has a lot of dust..." Vivi looked as if she was about to say something but a scream for help made their heads whip to the dead end. "Someone needs help!" Their Royal Butler duties kicked in and they ran to the solid wall. 

"Even if someone needs help," Vivi gasped. "I don't even know the code to get through. There is no use waiting here, let's continue on." Vivi grabbed Y/n's hand and gave it a good old tug.

"My Lady, please! Let me just..try." Vivi kept tugging in vein. Another call for help spurred Y/n into thinking mode, looking for clues. Y/n noticed that about three bricks that lined the tunnel were more worn than the rest. Vivi tugged harder and harder, whining.

"Y/n! Let's just leave, we have a long way to go still..." Another cry called out. Y/n fiddled with the bricks until they rumbled and the dead end turned into a longer, curvy hallway. Y/n ran in with Vivi falling behind, screaming at them to stop.

"Hello..? HELLO!" Y/n ran in, following the hall into what seemed to be a dungeon. As soon as he entered, lamps lit up, revealing a bloody person chained to the wall.

"P...please he-help...." A familiar voice called to them. Y/n ran up to the bloody mass of a person and let out a horrible gasp.

"Prince Law...? Wh-why are you...l-let me try to help you..." Y/n looked around the dungeon and saw Vivi standing in the door way, just staring. "Princess! See if you can find a key around here, the Prince-"

"Nooooooo...." Law moaned. "Not...not Vivi..." Y/n stared at the Prince for a moment, then turned to Vivi who had come closer, holding what looked to be a mace.

"You should have kept your mouth shut Law... You would have leaved longer that way..." Vivi took gentle strides around Y/n, circling them. "And now, my beloved knows my secret, knows what I have done!" With a quick swing, the mace buried itself deep into their calf, hooking the bone. While Law cowards in the corner. "Their screams," into the other leg, causing Y/n to collapse,"Their blood," Straight into the right wrist and hand, "let them stain your memory!" Into the other hand. "Their freedom is gone! All that remains, is a soul in crippled vessel!" Vivi put a chain around Y/n, who had passed out from blood loss, and hooked them next to Law. Before she turned away though, she kissed Y/n for the first time. "I'll be back in a day or so, hope you're ready for it by then Law. But hey," Vivi turned and started to walk away," at least now you have someone to talk to besides rats!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do Not Own One Piece or Its Characters.


	2. Day 2~ Drag you down with me (Ace)

Day 2:

 

"I don't like this..." Y/n mumbled, looking around the table. "Don't you people watch movies? Or read books? Nothing good will come from this..."

"Yet, you still came, Y/n-ya..." Law teased. Rolling their eyes, they glanced at the others that arrived at Sabo's apartment. Luffy, his brother, Zoro, Luffy's friend, Law, a jerk, and Vivi, your moral support. Y/n's eyes locked with Sabo's.

"This won't help either of you, even if it does work, it might just make you feel worse... And what if its just a ghost pretending to be Ace! I don't want my ass haunted!" Sabo looked away at the sound of his brothers name, Luffy also looks down. Ace was the oldest of the trio, and was shot protecting a child at a robbery.

"He's here Y/n! I know it..." He trailed off. Vivi, though, took this as a sign to give you a look saying, 'He needs this, please suck it up.' "There's no harm in trying." Sabo finally concluded.

Five pairs of eyes land on Y/n, who grumbled, "There is a harm..." but finally nodded.

"Thank you y/n!" Sabo smiled. "Now Law, you studied up on how to use the ouiji board, right?"

"But of course." He rolled his shoulders. "Now everyone, place your hands on the glass center piece, and do not let go until we say good bye to the board, clear?" Nods all around the table. "Hmph...then let's begin." With Law's help, everyone greeted the supposed game and he began to ask questions. "Is the spirit of Portgas D. Ace present?" "Does anyone wish to speak?" "Will the spirit of Ace, please, speak through the board." The glass piece stayed still and the duo of brothers began to fidget. Law asked a few more question then sighed. "I believe we should stop for today..."

"No!" Sabo suddenly yelled, causing Vivi and Y/n to jump. "Just...just let me try..?" The medical student in law screamed at him to say no, but the pure sadness in Sabo's eyes made Law nod. With a gulp Sabo closed his eyes and focused. "Ace...? Ace man, talk to us...I need to know that your alright..." A sudden chill gushed into the room and up everyone's spine. A yelp left Y/n and the others as the glass piece scraped across the board spelling:

**Its. okay. I'm. here. Everyone. I'm. here.**

A chocked laugh left Sabo and Luffy. Everyone else though, felt a jolt of panic. "Ace buddy! I-I can't believe... I've missed you!"

**I. Have. Missed. You. All. As. Well.**

"I'm sorry! I should have followed your lead! Maybe...maybe then..." Sabo gasped.

**Then. We. Both. Might. Be. Dead.**

A sob left Sabo, causing law to look at him and hiss, "Keep your emotions in check! The spirit might-"

"This isn't some ghost!" Sabo spat back. He looked towards the ceiling. "It's Ace..."

**Law. Is. Right. To. Be. Worried. ... Some. Haunts. Aren't. As. Nice. As. I. Am. ... They. Would. Use. Your. Sadness. Against. You. Sabotage.**

Sabo smiled at the use of his nickname and glanced at Law. "Only he ever called me that...". A silence fell over the room and a chill hung heavy in the air.

Luffy was the first to speak up. "I don't like this feeling..."

"What feeling?" Zoro asked. Luffy fidgets in his seat and sighs.

"The feeling Ace is giving me...it's like...a pit in your stomche...and something just keeps falling..."

"Your feeling anxious..." Law concludes. "I think it's safe to say most of us are..." He gives a side-ways glance to 'Sabotage'.

**I. Make. You. Feel. Anxious. Lu.**

Luffy scrunches his face in frustration. "I feel that way because you feel different then when you were really here...physically. You almost feel...jealous? Or maybe...annoyed? Not how you would feel."

"Of course he might feel that way!" Sabo defends. "He isn't here with us..." Suddenly the glass jerked hastily, not like it's usual calm pace.

**I. Feel. Lonely.**

**Its. Just. Me.**

**No. One. Else. Is. Here.**

**I. Cant. Find. The. People. I. Once. Knew. Because. You. Are. All. Still...**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**R**

**E...**

The glass stopped right in the middle of the board and began to radiate heat, then shattered into pieces. Y/n and Vivi sprung up from the table and pulled each other into a hug. Law went tense and his eyes began to dart around the room, trying to find a new center piece. Zoro pulled Luffy from the table and Sabo set still, staring where the glass used to be. "A-Ace..." Sabo gasped."N-none of us were able to say good-bye..." Y/n trembled. The cold room seemed to drop even more, causing the young people to be able to see their breathe. 

"What...what do we do now? Law?" Zoro's monotone voice seemed to shake with fear.Before Law can speak, Sabo interrupts,

"What's wrong with you all? This is Ace! We just brought up a bit of a personal and sensitive topic...it...it just upset him..."

"Ace..." Y/n started. "Ace wouldn't have broken our way of speaking to him just because of a 'sensitive topic'. He was a gentleman and...and he wouldn't want to scare anyone unintentionally..." Y/n could see Sabo begin to speak but interrupted. "Im not saying that this spirit isn't Ace, Sabo. But..." Y/n let go of Vivi. The table cracked down the center, making Sabo jump. A ringing began to grow in everyones ears making them clasp their hands to their ears, it was a voice. A very familiar one.

_....Don't you MISS me at all...Y/n......I'm so...so ALONE......I..._

Y/n gasped and let go of their ears to clawed at their skin. It burn and prickled with heat. It felt like small insects weye also running under her skin, making them scream and scratch harder until they bled. Vivi and Zoro grabbed their arms to make them stop. They were speaking to Y/n, but they couldnt hear, only feel. Suddenly the feeling stopped, something cold was now on their forehead. Y/n didn't know when they had closed their eyes, but managed to pry them open to see him. See Ace. Just staring with a blank, hollow face....I don't want to be alone anymore...Gravity seemed to multiply as Y/n was thrown to the floor the sound of bones crunching caused Vivi to scream. Law lunged for a magnifying glass that could end this, but Ace's power threw him out the window of Sabo's 4th floor apartment. Vivi's cries and screams abruptly stopped as her head was pulled to the side, breaking her neck. Zoro was the next victim, the spirit of Ace was trying to cave his head in but Zoro was a fighter. He struggled to gain balance, to try to gain the high ground, but there was none. As Zoro was beginning to crumple to the ground, Luffy could be found in the corner of the room, pleading with Ace to stop. "This isn't you! This isn't you...ACE!" A crunching noise told Luffy his pleading was for nothing, and tugs on his ankles told him he was next. "No...NO! Please! A-Ace! Sa-SAB-"BANG! A gun fire made Ace let go of Luffy's ankles and turn his attention to sabo. Sabo had a small revolver, warm with just being shot, in his hand, crying.

"Ace...Ace...Luffy, I'm sorry, that I left you alone! If I had known...I would have...I would have...joined you sooner..."Sabo could feel Ace beside him, tugging the gun up up up until it rested near Sabo's face. The voices of Sabo's late friends echoed in his ears.

_...Sabo...join us..._

"...y-yes..." And that was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do Not Own One Piece or Its Characters.


	3. Day 3~ Hunter (Killer and Kid)

:::slight law x kid::::haha::::

 

   A storm brewed outside the One Piece Bar, it's customers, uncaring about the weather. They laughed and drank and laughed even more. A certain trio was pestering thein large friend about his new career. "Come on Killer, you gotta tell us man..." Kid whined as Wire and Heat giggled. "You gotta hook me up with this job of yours, brother." Rubbing the back of his neck, the blonde looked through his mask at his friends.

"I don't think you'll like the labor you have to put into it..." Killer paused and thought carefully about his next words, "...the hunting can really suck sometimes."

"Yeah, waiting for game to show up sucks but it's hunting man! What you shoot?" Kid smiled.

"Cross bow, usually.. " He paused again. "...the game is usually doe. Sometimes pigs."

"Hunting deer with arrows...that's what has you excited Kid? How much does it pay?" Wire smirked.

Before Killer could answer, Kid yelled, "Enough to buy a fancy new sports car up front!" He turns to killer. "Hook me up, please!" Kid was reminding Killer of a real child.

He sighed, "My boss isn't looking for more help right now but..." Kid's eyes locked on Killer. "One of my boss' friends is looking for a hunter..."

"YES!" Kid threw an arm around Killers neck and laughed. "Waitress, more ale!"

 

\\(-_-(\

 

Three days later, Kid was practically jumping for joy when Killer pulled into his drive-way. "Don't just stand there, get in. I don't want to be late..." Kid didn't need telling twice, and soon he was watching the world blur by as killer sped towards theit destination. "Ok man, you need to understand that today is like a test, you don't have the uh...job yet. So do your best." Kid hummed in understanding. He watched as the world outside his window went from a city to a country, then Killer turned on his blinker and went down a dirt path. "There are two parts," Killer started again," 1st, you gotta impress my boss' friend, and no I don't know who they might be." Killer turned onto another dirt road that lead into the woods. "Second part is the hunt. Sometimes it's game and sometimes it's like, market stuff...gotta make sure you can handle it so it will probably be some type of game..." As soon as Killer finished his sentence, they pulled into a clearing and stopped. Hopping out if the car Kid took notice of the clearing. It was full of the most vibrant flowers, lavender, tulips, and jasmine growed freely. In the very center was a circular house that looked cozy. Like a dog, Kid followed Killer up to the porch of the house and sighed. "Sit tight bud." Without looking and him, he opened the door and went inside. Kid took this moment of alone time to look at the clearing and the trees edge. That's when he took notice that there was no sound, no singing birds, no buzzing bugs, not even the wind that waved the flowers made a soft woosh. It made him nervous for some reason, forming a pit in his stomche. He jumped when the door creaked open to reveal a (tall/short) (gender) with (hair color and length) looked at him with (color) eyes. They smiled at him.

"You're Kid, correct?"

"Um..." his mind was at a blank. The appearance of this stranger seemed to steal his though away. He took notice of the cloak they wore and the fangs that gauged their ears. "I...sorry! Yes, yes I'm killer's friends. I'm Kid." Kid held out his hand and hoped for them to shake it, but they didnt, they only kept staring.

"It's quite alright, Mister. Killer still has a hard time paying attention...follow me please." They swung open the door enough for Kid to squeeze inside, the door hitting him in the back as it closed. The room that the front door lead to was just that, a living room. There were stairs in the corner leading up and down. There were no hallways, bathrooms, or kitchens, just a lite fire place, two couches facing each other and a coffee table in between, a rug under it. Killer sat on one coach were the stranger that let him inside went to sit, and on the opposite coach sat another stranger. The man was talol and thin, with thick midnight hair, eyes that reflected a storm, porcelain skin... He also wore a cloak but his sleeves were rolled up, revealing black tattoos. A smirk played across his lips that seemed to steal Kid's breathe. Something in the back of Kids mind told him to run, to get away. That these people Killer kept company with were not normal, but that seemed to make him want to get closer, and look harder.

"Well well...Y/n, it's very true. You tell no lies." This man finally spoke. "He looks as strong as yours...and not bad eye candy either." He winked at Kid. Kid could feel his face light up, so he pealed his eyes away to look at the walls instead.

"How could I make this up, Law? Two attractive men that are built like tanks looking for work." Y/n seemed to purr, leaning onto killer, who didn't seem to mind. "I take it red head over there is what your looking for?"

"Hmph, if he passes the test then, maybe." Law didn't take his eyes off Kid.

"Killer," Y/n seemed to sing, causing killer to perk up. They leaned into him even more, looked up at him, and grabbed his chin so he was looking at them. "Down stairs, by the roots cabinet, should be your list for tonight, be a dear and fetch?" He waited for them to stop leaning before sprinting into the basement area. Kid watched in shock, he had never seen Killer so obedient.

"Kid...wait outside for Killer, okay doll?" For the first time since he has enter this clearing, he tuned his awed daze into a scowl. "Don't call me 'doll'," He whispered.

As he turned to leave, Law's voice caught him again. "Best wishes, dove."

 

/)-_-)/

 

When Killer finally walk out, he crossed his arms and took off his mask. Oh no...something was wrong. He let out a long sigh and shoved the list into his chest. "Your going alone, and you have til 3 am to bring the item...if you don't they might...end you." He looked me in the eye. "Mistress Y/n said so..."

"Mistress...? E-end me...?" Killer nodded and Kid wanted to ask questions but didnt, he somehow knew the answer was on the list. It said:

_For tonight's potion to work, ~~Eustass Kid~~   The Hunter must bring me the following: 1 female with orange hair, a tattoo present on her shoulder_

"A...a...a person." Killer nodded. "I'm...I'm hunting a person?!" Kid roared.

"You wanted the job!" "But...but Killer!" Kid backed up.

"Why?" Killer got quite and still and then finally looked him back in the eyes.

"Because I love my Mistress...and she does wonders with her potions, she heals those who can't be healed..." He straighted up and put his mask back on. "Do whatever...i...be smart Kid."

 

-(^-^)-

 

Rain had begin to fall at the witches house. The clock ticked by as it read 2:57 am. Killer sat still on the couch, waiting for his friend to burst through the door. Y/n and Law came up the stairs and seemed to glide to the seats. "So he ran away..." Law huffed.

"There is still time.. " Killer tried to stay hopeful. He could feel the warlock glare at him and the stare of his mistress catch him. "I must apologize, My Lady, I thought he to be...um...I thought..."

"It's alright, Killer." Y/n began to play with his hair and pull it into a pony tail. "I have made mistakes as well...Law and I will just have our own hunt." Killer hung his head.

"Indeed..." He hissed. Suddenly the grandfather chimed and the magic beings began to walk towards the door, only to stop as it swung open. An orange haired women was suddenly thrown throught the door frame, cussing and spitting, and Kid stalked inside after her, both soaked to the bone with rain.

"Kid, you bastard! Wh-where are we!" Nami demanded. Her eyes scanned the room and the people in it. She pointed at Kid. "This man has kidnapped me! Do something!" Kid and the others ignored Nami.

"I...I'm sorry that I'm a bit late...I...I couldn't find anyone else that looked like what you wanted..." He looked a Y/n and mumbled, "Mistress..." Law and Y/n smiled at this statement.

"But you brought us what we need!" Y/n looked down at Nami. "A doe..."

"Good thing too, we were about to come and kill you, my dove..." Law hummed. He walked over to Kid and ran a cold had through his fire red hair. "Good boy..."

"Killer...why don't you show Kid how to prepare, hm? We'll be there soon..." likes the loyal dogs they have become, Killer stalks up to Nami, through her over his shoulder, and shows Kid to the basement. The witches room.

"No! Put me down, please...!" Nami sobs. "Help meee!" And that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do Not Own One Piece or Its Characters.


	4. Day 4~ Cycling Threw the Day (Law)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of this one, but I feel I didn't write it very well. After October is over, I might go through and fix up chapters like this. Let me know y'all's thoughts ok? Thanks!

   Law could not be happier with his life. He had a stable, well earning, job as a surgeon, a nice house, big enough to raise a family could grow in, a supportive adoptive father named Corazon, and to top it all off, he had Y/n. Words could not be said or wrote about how he felt about y/n. Whether it be Cooking, playing with the strays, or just being lazy...it made him love y/n even more.

   Law had first met y/n through his nosy father, at his cafe near the college. Law had been working there since the start of his college days and Cora-san made it his mission to hook him up. So when y/n became a regular, Corazon began to get nosy. During a particularly cold winter day, Corazon forced Law to bring y/n their (fav hot drink ). Law had rolled his eyes and sighed as he walked to the bar stoll y/n sat on. "This your (fav hot drink) miss...?" Y/n looked up from what they were doing and Law stopped breathing. Stunning (eye color) eyes...(hair color and length) hair that seemed to enhance the rest of their features. They smiled and thanked him and all Law could do was stutter a sure. Cora-san happily walked over and observed what he had done.

"Y/n! So nice to see you today! I see you have met my son, Law! Law...this is Y/n. Say hello..." He nudged him on. Law managed a hi and y/n grinned. After talking for a bit, Law was able to get his dad to leave him and y/n alone. They had finished their drink and we're about to leave when law suddenly yelled.

"Let's go, out I mean..." Law muttered. Never before has a (gender) had him so flustered and nervous. Law could see the gears in y/n's turning and they gave him a smile.

"No thank you, Law. Have a nice day." And they got up and left, leaving Law stunned.

 

-(^-^)-

 

"Y/n! Welcome!" Cora-san shouted as Y/n and their friends entered the cafe. Law, hearing the name of his crush, rushed out of the back and to the counter to take their order. He rolled his neck and put on a cool, mysterious face.

"Hello Y/n-ya. Having a nice day?"

"It's been fine, just long!" Y/n stretched. "I could use a.... (fav cold coffee)!"

"Of course, y/n-ya..." Then Law would begin to make their coffee, y/n friends getting mad because he 'forgot' them, and Cora-san having to come and take their orders. Before y/n could leave Law would come to them and ask for a date, always something different. The movies, fancy dinners, window-shopping... And always, y/n would decline. "Not today, too much work.", "Sorry Law, try again later!", "Oh, did you ask something Trafalgar?" These only made Law try harder. One day, Y/n entered the cafe with Eustass Kid and Killer Giant. Law and Kid's eyes met instantly, sending death glares to each other.

Y/n laughed, "Law, how are you? Mine serving us some lemonade? These pansies don’t drink coffee..."

"Watch who you call pansy, shrimp." Killer chuckled. Kid and Law were still glaring at one another.

"Sure, y/n. One sec..." While Law made the drinks, the trio went to a booth, were y/n began to pull out textbooks.

"Ya know..." Kid started, "I thought when you asked me and Killer to get drinks we wouldn't end up at a coffee shop."

Y/n gave them a weird look,"I asked you both to study with me, not get drinks." 

"Yeah well...I thought maybe that was a cover up, and you were asking us both out." Kid says loudly, hoping Law could hear. "Thought maybe you had a kink for two buff guys." He winked and Killer snorted.

"Don't lump me in with him Y/n, I knew we were just studying." Killer defends. That was the moment when Law walked up with their drinks.

"Three lemonades..." He gritted out to Kid and Killer. Anyone who knew Kid knew he was enjoying being served by Law.

"Damn, if this is how I can get respect from this shit I should come back tomorrow!" Kid teased. 

"Hm...no. Law won't be in the cafe tomorrow." Y/n casually stated, taking a sip of the sour liquid.

"He wont?/I wont?" Kid, Law, and Cora-san all said.

"No, I decided we have a date at the festival in the river district tomorrow." Y/n tool another big gulp of drink. "I heard, you can win bobbled eyed goldfish this year! I want, like, two or three of them." The stupidest grin played onto Law's face while a scold came onto Kids. Across the Cafe, Corazon was doing a dance while trying to call Doffy to tell him about his daughter-in-law to be.

 

/)-_-)/

 

Corazon had been right about the soon-to-be-daughter-in-law thing because today, after six years of dating, Law was going to propose to Y/n. He had it all planned out: Doffy was picking up the rings, Cora-san was decorating the cafe, Bepo was bringing friends to celebrate, and all he had to do was drive Y/n and himself over there on his bike. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Y/n to agree to a bike ride...they were certain that bikes were not safe and could not understand why law did not think the same. "Ture, I have seen many people mutilated by bikes, but they didnt have the proper protection, I do though..." Law had cooed. After a lot of cuddles, candies, and begging Y/n agreed, mostly due to the fact that they liked a begging law. So at 5:43 pm, Law and Y/n were climbing onto his bike.

"This is enough protection...?" Law had given a helmet, jeans, gloves, and a leather jacket.

"It's enough, yes." That had been all Law had said as they started the drive. Their quite, country back roads slowly bled into a college town that was nothing but busy. Law had to admit, he hated college towns like this. All about foot ball and knowing-your-neighbor, but Y/n seemed to ease that feeling. During the whole trip, Y/n began to relax a bit. Not holding on as tight to Law's hips but still resting their helmet head on Law's back. 'Just one more left turn...' Law thought, 'then Cora-san should be waiting outside the shop. It's almost time...' As their light turned green and Law started to turn, the blaring noise of a horn from a truck shot through the air. A huge truck had ran the red light. It was too late for either vehicle to break, too late to swerve out of the way, and too late from keeping the truck from running straight into the back of his bike and Y/n. Law was flung from the his cycle, the gasps and screams of near by people were all he could here.

_“Oh my god, what’s happen!?” “Did you see that huge truck!” “The (gender)...oh the (gender)...”_ Someone was trying to help Law, who could only stiffen in shock at his state. What had happened? Where was he, where was y/n? Why did his body hurt so bad...? _“Son? You ok? Can you tell me were it hurts?”_ Something said. The only thing Law could do was ask if y/n was ok, but no one answered his question. He cried and begged the voices, was he even talking? He didn't know anymore, only that there was a pain in him. His world went black, and the sound of people and beeping mended together. _"That poor (gender),"_ someone started to speak clearly, _"Did you hear? The Doctors couldn't do anything..."_ What (gender)? _"Poor dear, I heard that they were awake during the whole thing too,_ _probably in agony... Yes, poor Y/n"_ At the sound of that name, Law felt a jolt. Y/n? Not HIS Y/N? Suddenly, Images of the city, scents of the cafe, and the touch of Y/n overwhelmed his system. He was shaking, Y/n was gone, the voices said so, they died alone and scared! He had failed as their other!  He could only scream out in his empty mind, apology after apology.

He lose them...he lose them...

These feelings in him...It was too much...too much...

 

\\(-_-(\

 

   It was currently 5:38. Y/n had just gotten done getting dressed for Law's 'surprise' for them. "Law! Come on hon, you said to be ready at 5:40! Its time to go!" No response. Not usually like him, usually it was Y/n getting yelled at for being late. With curiosity, and slit worry, Y/n walked to their shared room to find Law asleep on the bed. Only...something was wrong. He was twitting a lot, and groaning. Was he crying? "...Law? Law sweetie get up." Y/n said quietly. Though after several a temps of trying the 'kind' method, they resorted to 'loud'. "LAW GET UP ALREADY!" Y/n shouted as they shook Law. He awoke with a gasp and almost rolled off the bed, looking around wildly. 

He looked at Y/n for a few seconds. "Y/n...?"

"Yes?"

"What....what happened?"

Y/n gave him a soft look. "Law, you must have been dreaming something awful. I'm sorry I had to wake you up like that, but we need to leave. I mean, don't you have a surprise for me?"

"S-surprise? Yes...yes! The surprise." Law quickly got up and went to the full-length mirror in the corner of  the room. Other than being sweaty, he was good. "Yes, sorry for worrying you lets go." He sped walk over the the dresser, grabbed a pair of vehicle keys, and started towards the hallway.

"Wait Law, those are my keys, I thought we were taking your bike?"

He paused, then turned to the love of his life, who was breathing. "Oh, well... Your right, dear. I think bikes are too dangerous." He turned back and left Y/n in their room stunned. "Tomorrow I'm taking it to the dealer and trading it in for a safer car. Now come on, we don't want to be late." And that was that.

 


	5. Day 5~ Five Nights At One Piece (Night 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a theme I'm going to do this Halloween season! Every 5th chapter will be a continuation of this chapter. And if you read the chapter, then you know its going to be the first Fnaf! If you don't like Fnaf then I apologize, you can skip these. Now, have fun reading!

   The whole arcade smelled like pizza sounded like joy. One Piece Pizzeria and arcade was the go-to party plaza for anyones birthday, manly children. The entertainment, though, is what really brought in the crowd. Four dancing, singing, and food serving animatronics. They told jokes and had lengthy conversations with guests, again, manly kids. Their attitude with adults was polite, a 'hello sir' or 'Evening ma'am' was said every now and again. Although, now due to being open for awhile, the robot-boys are not as shiny as they once were. That's why Mr. Shanks, the owner, hired you. Not only were you a mechanic but you were willing to also work the nightshift since no one seemed to want to stay after hours. Even if they were getting paid. Another reason you were hired so quickly is because your friends, Nami and Zoro, kept putting in a good word for you for a whole week! Saying things like: "Y/n? Oh, they NEVER complain!" "Y/n can fix just about anything, your boys will be in good hands."

   Y/n had always wanted to have a party at One Piece, but their Uncle Smokey had always been stubborn about it. "Not natural." He would gruff then continue to smoke. But now as a responsible 23 year old, you could do what you want. So, fully equipped with your staff jacket and tool belt, you let your house (well...Smokey's house) to your new job. Pulling into the parking lot, Y/n was greeted by Mr. Shanks.

"Welcome. Welcome! It's so nice to have you hear with us, Y/n! Please, come in!" Without getting a single word out, Y/n was pulled into the arcade. Shanks boasted about his arcade, food quality, and how happy the kids were. While this was going on, Y/n spotted Nami and Zoro behind the Prize Booth. They both waved and so did Y/n, but Shanks quickly snapped Y/n back on task when Shanks called two of his robots over. "Luffy! Sabo! Come here for a bit." Suddenly a Harpy animatronic and a Half bear, half man animatronic walked up. "Say hi boys!"

"Hello!" The bear-man, Sabo, cheered. Y/n quickly noticed the fake skin as pealing on his right left eye.

"H-he-hell-hello!" Luffy, the harpy, spoke in a chopped voice."Hung-un-hungry? Le-let's go e-e-eat-ate!"

"Broken skin...broken voice box..." Y/n whispered.

"Right! Think you could...?" Shanks trailed off.

"Uh..? OH! Oh, yes, uh...it is my job after all..."

 

-(^_^)-

 

 After about thirty minutes of looking, unwiring, and replacing, Sabo and Luffy were good as new. "Feel better?"

"Much! Thank you kindly!" Sabo took off his hat and bowed.

"Yeah thanks!! Now I can make all the orders I want!" Luffy suddenly took off to the Pizza Corner. Shanks let out a belly laugh and Sabo took his leave to help a bunny-man robot Y/n believed to be Ace.

"Thank you so much Y/n! My employees were right about you!" He patted their shoulder a bit too hard. "Now, tonight might be a bit tricky, so I'm going to have Zoro stay back and help out ok? OK great!" Before letting you answer, he left. 'Man', Y/n thought, 'When will I ever be able to say anything to that guy...'

 

 

/)-_-)/

 

   Its been two hours since closing. Y/n and Zoro had finally got comfy by ditching the rolly chair, and leaning on each other on the floor. Wanting to save phone life, neither of them got on them, an unspoken rule. But the need to know the time was important, since they couldn't see the clock on the table. Though the time seemed to slug on, so they both you ask each other questions. "If the animatronics are so strong," Y/n started. "Why hire security? Sounds kinda like a waste of money to me..."

"Shanks always said it was because if someone did brake in, the team might mistake them for guests. Its a really low chance, but he didn't want to take the chance." Zoro let out a yawn and smirked. "Aanndd because they're trouble makers." Y/n looked at Zoro in disbelieve. "Luffy likes to get into the kitchen and cook, while Ace messes with the stuff in the spare parts room. Sabo doesn't really leave the stage much. And all Law does is walk around his room and hum. Thats what you heard before." Zoro turned to you and gave a sly grin. "You could say you were hired as a babysitter. Though, I don't think you could stop them, just keep tabs on them...oh yeah...speaking of which." Zoro took the tablet and flipped it on. "Gotta keep watch lil' (gender)." Passing it to Y/n, Y/n began to scroll through the cameras. Nothing changed in Law's Room, but the singing has stopped. Nothing in the halls. Sabo and Ace on stage....wait, there is suppose to have three!

"Luffy is gone." That caused Zoro to look up in a bit of interest.

"Like Shanks said, sometimes they look for people, in their programming.... Or Lu is just being naughty and making a midnight snack." Y/n flicked the screen to the kitchen camera, no visual but you could have sound, but it was quick.

"Not there..." Y/n eye's traveled to the doors. Carefully, they got up and went to the left side door, pushing the light button. No one. Turning towards the right door-way, they did the same. No one in the door, but it also lit up the hall enough to see the window, where Luffy now was. The sudden appearance caused Y/n to gasp and Zoro to sit up a bit straighter and look too. Luffy's eyes zoomed in and out, darting from Y/n to Zoro. Slowly, he made his way from the window to the door frame, light still on.

"Zoro!" Luffy said in a sharp, clear voice. "It's after hours! You're still here?" He cocked his head to the side, a blank stare."...Are you working...?" The way Luffy asked made Y/n feel a bit uneasy. Zoro stood up and stretched a bit.

"Naw Lu, Mr. Shanks asked me to keep Y/n here company for one night. They are the new security guard and needed someone to show them the ropes." The harpy robot suddenly put on a happy face.

"The night guard..." He flicked his bionic eyes to Y/n. "OHHHH! That makes total sense! We haven't had one in sooooo long! Not since Teach broke his arm! Such a nice friend Zoro is!" He chirped and sat quickly in the door way. "I wanna help! I'll stay, and make sure Y/n doesn't hurt themselves like Teach did!"

 

\\(-_-(\

 

 

   The time was now 5:43 and it was bragging. Y/n, Zoro, and Luffy had played about every time passing game that could be thought of, twice, and now there was nothing but silence. "Where are the others?" Zoro or Luffy would ask from time to time. This time, it was Zoro.

"Law: Still in Room. Sabo: the stage. Ace...Storage Room. And Luffy," Y/n looked up and locked eyes with the machine,"Right here!" The joke didn't seem to work though because he only stared, cocking his head.

Great! Then I think," Zoro spoke, standing. "I'm going to go take a leak." Luffy and Y/n perked at this.

"Mr. Shanks said not to leave the office. What if they mistake you are a thief?"

Zoro shook his head and jabbed his thumb towards Luffy. "I'll take Lu with me so the others know I'm good. Com'on." Without even waiting for Y/n to respond, Zoro took the animatronic with him into the dark arcade. Y/n was suddenly alone, with only pictures and a tablet to keep them company. So, Y/n treated this as preparing for work the next night, alone. They sat in the chair, pointed the table fan towards them, and pulled up the tablet. Doing what was now normal, Y/n counted robots. One on the stage, one behind a current, one in the restroom hallway appearing to be talking, but Y/n couldn't find Ace. Not in the hallway, or stage, or storage... Hell, not even in the closet! The doors suddenly came to mind, Y/n rolled the chair towards the right door, nothing. Then pushed themselves towards the right, where eminently after hitting the button, the doorway was filled with Ace. A squeak left them and they held their mouth.

"Y-you scared me Ace..." Y/n said trying to make conversation. They lowered their hands. "Wh-what's up? Bored?"

"You fixed Luffy's voice box, and Sabo's eye." A smooth voice stated. "Are you planning to fix Law?" Y/n nodded meekly. "Will you fix me?"

"Uh..yeah. Yeah, sure dude. If you need a fixer-uper, let me know! Ok?" Ace only nodded back, giving Y/n the same blank stare Luffy did.

"I would like that..." The end-shift bell rang. Suddenly Ace shot out a hand and picked Y/n up by the collar. "But if you want to keep fixing, then don't work nights, or else one will need fixing." He then dropped Y/n, who could only stare in shock. Ace then turned and disappeared down the hallway, joining his brothers on stage.

 

...end of part 1...


	6. Day 6~ Till Death Brings Us Back (Sanji)

 

   "Y/n! Please come with me!" The love cook shouted from the beach of the island the crew had just found. He had just spotted them on the ship, and couldn't help but ask. Secret to the anyone not on the Thousand Sunny, the (gender) and Sanji were married, and any chance he got he would make Y/n tag along. For quality time, of course. Y/n took a good look at the island from where they were standing on the deck, then looked back at him.

"Don't know..." They rolled their shoulders. "This place gives me a weird vibe..."

"Don't worry my flower!" He boasted, hearts in his eyes. "I will be your knight to protect their (princess/prince)!!!" Even with his confidence, they still weren't sure.

"Just go already," Zoro said from his spot on the grass deck. "I don't want to listen to him for another second..." Glancing around, Y/n noticed the rest of the crew wanted them to have a nice time with Sanji and finally nodded.

"THANK YOU Y/n-CHAN!"

"SHUT UP LOVE COOK!"

 

 

-(^-^)-

 

 

   The island was lovely. It had exotics all round them both, showing tranquil streams filled with fish and trees bursting with fruit. Sanji would pick any and every flower he saw, trying to find one that matched Y/n's beauty, each being father from the truth. "This blue one is a has a fine smell, but doesn't show how you're built!" He would toss it away. Y/n laughed and picked up each flower he threw until they were holding a bouquet of wild flowers. Sanji gasped and got on one knee,"Yes! That's it! You are like the wild itself, full of beauty...full of danger." He put out his smoke, quickly got behind them and wrapped an arm around their waist, pulling them close. "I can be dangerous too ya know..." Y/n laughed as Sanji began to put kisses on their neck.

"Oh? Is that so Vinsmoke?" They pushed out of Sanji's grip, putting the bouquet in their place. "You know better than anyone that I," Y/n turned their back to Sanji, giving a seductive glance over their shoulder,"I am not easy." With that, they took off into a sprint. Chuckling, Sanji dropped the flowers and sprinted after them. Every time he thought he had them, Y/n would speed up. Getting faster and faster. Everything seemed right, a husband and spouse having a nice time, and a beautiful scenery to put them at ease. Though long good things end. As Y/n was running, a sharp pain went through their hip. They stumble and fell, Sanji calling out in surprise and sliding on his knees to their side. The first thing they both notice was the blow dart piercing y/n. 

"Y/n! Are you alrig-" Sanji suddenly grunted as a blow dart buried itself in his shoulder. Whatever was in the dart made him woosie. Y/n began to slump against Sanji, words slurring.

"S-sanji..." Y/n passed out. With threat levels suddenly being high, Sanji tried to refuse the drug. He began to pull himself up with the determination to save his spouse. But determination can be cornered when two more darts are shot. Sanji fell, lying still right beside his heart.

 

 

/)-_-)/

 

 

   It had been a week since the kidnapping. They sat in a single, metal room, that had a thick metal fence down the center, keeping them apart. Sanji was also chained by his wrist while Y/n was not, giving him only a bit of movement. Y/n and Sanji still didn't know who took them or where they were going, but tried to get by on the fact that they were together. That would be easy, if they were bing fed. For the last seven days, all they had to eat was a banana split between them and a single cup of water given each morning. Sanji knew too well the feeling of starvation, and could't bare the thought of his one love having to go through it. "BASTARDS!" Sanji started shouting, trying to kick the roof off of their prison. "FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME LIKE A TRUE MAN!" He pulled on the chains that held him close to the wall and kept fussing. "IF YOU WIN A FIGHT AGAINST ME, I'LL SHUT UP! LOSE AND YOU AT LEAST HAVE TO FEED US!! ...HEY!"

"...Sanji-"

"I'M TALKING TO YOU!!"

"Sanji I-"

"HHEEEYYYY!"

"SANJI!" Y/n sudden yell got him to pay attention quick. "Thank you... I think you should give it a break for now, love. I don't think its good to use so much energy from the get-go" He looked like he was about to protest, but one of Y/n's 'Don't even try' looks made him stop. "Trust me, Luffy and the gang are looking for us right now!"

 

 

\\(-_-(\

 

 

   It had been nearly four weeks since Y/n had said that to Sanji. They had both entered a pattern of taking little water and sleeping, as their metal prison on the sea was rocked by waves. If Sanji had to be honest with himself through this time period, he couldn't look at Y/n. He couldn't help but feel he failed as a husband to provide for his family, and at the moment, he could give you nothing. Only this love, in the form of stolen glances. They also didn't talk much, only when Y/n needed an 'I love you' pick-me-up and when Sanji wanted water. He rolled his shoulders and quickly looked at Y/n. Their back was to him and they hadn't spoken in a while. "...Y/n? Dear? Can you hear me?" Sanji spoke lightly, his voice raw. "Can you bring me the water, please? ...Y/n?" Y/n didn't stir the least bit. Not at their name or the need for water. "Y/n." Sanji spoke more firmly, panic filling him. "Y/n. Get up...OI!" A sudden rumble shook the whole cage, and the fence lifted between them. Doing so revealed a door that hissed as it opened. A person in a robe walked in, quiet and staring. "Wh-who-"

"That's not important." The person stated. "What is important is that know, one of you can live."

"That's fine!" Sanji paniced a bit. "Y/n, help y/n!"

"Oh... I can't do that. That was the weak one." This stranger could tell that Sanji was shaken by this. "So, congrats!" They threw a set of utensils on the ground. "Your reward..." They glanced at y/n'sat corpse. "A nice cow to eat..." when the door shut, Sanji's chains were released and he sulked closer to the ground and cried. His light was gone and there was nothing he could do. His takers wanted him to eat you, but that wasn't ok...he won't let him win. So he crawled to the fork and knife, took the knife, and ended him pain.


	7. Day 7~ Nothing but a drug addict (Zoro)

   No one could catch them. They ran too quick to be caught, were to sly to be fooled, too sleathly to be found...unless they wanted to be. Y/n L/n was a powerful force to be reckon with on the seas, and the many pirate hunters that swam them knew this. They heeded the warnings and stayed just far enough way that Y/n didn't care, all except for one: Roronor Zoro. He was merciless with his swords, and as handsome as could be, at least in Y/n's eyes. Zoro would stalk, set, and wait for his prey, but ,always, when he thought he had them, they got away. It made them lust for more of the excitement they felt when faced with the threat of each other.

   Though these days, Zoro was a pirate. A pirate that was raising in infamousy, along with his captain. That made Y/n feel a bit of jealousy. How could their tension be ignored, and for so long? It made the (emperor, empress) of theives boil. "Not going to chase the mouse now, cat?" They hissed at his wanted poster. "Fine. Now it's time for a game of mouse chases cat." With a quick Slash of their knife the poster fell. The chase was on.

 

 

/)-_-)/

 

 

   It was calm, the sea. Odd for being in the grand line. Everyone, though, thanked the sky for a clear day, it was a nice time for some TLC. Even Luffy was lying around. But then again, nothing was ever that simple for the Straw hat crew. A sudden explosion rocked the sea around them, another cannon ball flew over the ship. Everyone flew to their feet, racing to their battle station. "Roronor Zoro!" A confident, strong voice boomed in the air. Zoro froze and cranked his neck to look at the source. His eyes wide when he saw Y/n, an old flame of his, standing on the railing. "Your a easy man to find, Pirate Hunter." The crews eyes then landed on Zoro, waiting for an answer.

He straighted himself. "Not hiding Y/n. And I'm not a hunter anymore." He locked eyes with the fox. "I'm running all over the seas, like you."

"But not after me...it hurts to be forgotten, Zo!" They held a hand to their face dramaticly. They jumped off the railing, now they were circling each other. The other straw hats watching, tense. 

"Never forgot about you. I don't think that's possible for anyone."

"I hope so." Y/n cooed. In two long strides, Y/n had suddenly pressed themselves into Zoro's chest, taking his arms and wrapping them around their body. "I was lonely, you know. Missed being chased by such a fine swordsmen." They bite their lip seductivly. Now the rest of the crew was slightly confused.

Zoro hummed abit, rocking them. "It was fun. But you are toxic." He let go of y/n and took two steps back. "If I had chased you anymore your poison when consume me."

"Ahaha...is that so bad though?" They looked up and down the man. "Letting me have you wouldn't be TOO horrible, I hope."

Zoro was growing tired of this tension between them, not liking how it was feeling. "Why are you here, what do you want?"

"I want," Y/n growled, getting close to Zoro again, making sure to whisper, "the feeling you give me." Those words made Zoro realize the true danger of Y/n. He and the whole crew were in danger.

"Not here," Zoro responded in the same low whisper, "Not on this ship." 

"Where then, when can I satisfie this?" They gestured to themself.

"The next island...Oi, everyone!" Zoro turned his attention to his crew mates. "This is Y/n, we're old friends and she came all this way to spare a bit... so Nami," He set his one good eye to look at her," next island is our ring." The shiver that went down Nami let her know that this was a warning.

 

 

\\(-_-(\

 

 

   The next few days were tense. Y/n tied their little boat on the railing of Sunny so they could stay on board with the others. In all honesty, they were good guests. Didn't intrude, waited to be told what they could and couldn't do. Even waited to be the last to bathe. But what made them odd is how they acted around Zoro. If he was training, they would train. He snoozed, they would find a nice place to rest too. It was weird how much they followed and obsessed over Zoro that even Luffy noticed. "Oi," Luffy would say,"Zoro is MY swordsman. You have to find your own."

"I would never dream of taking him from you! I just dream of roughing him up a bit..." That answer was good enough for Luffy but terrified everyone else. So when an island came into view a week after y/n arrived, they cried with joy. Luffy was about to jump to shore when Y/n stopped him. "I wouldn't do that Captain, this is a battle field not mention for your feet." He whined at them. Saying things like 'I'm the captain, and I can do what I want!'

"Not this time captain..." Zoro agreed. Y/n jumped off the ship and onto the beach. "I'll be back soon."

 

 

-(-_-)-

 

 

   Two and a half days. That's how long this fight lasted. From fists to traps, any kind of battle you could think of happened between them. The sand was no longer tan, but red. It clumped together and stuck to anything it touched, digging into the wounds. The crew of the Straw Hats were horrified at the brutal nature of Y/n and how it poisoned Zoro to do the same. 

   Rain had started, the dawn of the third day began to show an end. An end were Zoro won. He had pinned them down into the sand, locking eyes with them. Their eyes were wild and full of joy. Sick, twisted joy. "Zoro~" They swooned,"this is what I have been missing, craving! This feeling of struggle and competition...oh I love it!" Zoro couldn't tell if Y/n was just being crazy or a bit turned-on. By their lidded eyes and how they locked their lips, he guessed the second option was correct. "You always know how to give it to me, huh?"

"You've lost." He growled. "I have you pinned and weak. No way out."

"Right!" They squealed. "No way out. You've caught me!" The sentence hit Zoro like a brick. After all the years of chasing, catching, losing....he had them. "There's a knife in a sheath on my thigh, Zoro." He looked at them in the eye, not moving. "Use it." They whispered. "Use it kill me, behead me, take my bounty!" Zoro still didn't move. The thought of killing Y/n, ending their game that he just got the taste for again...it hurts him. "Or..." Y/n suddenly flipped them around, pinning Zoro to the sand. His crew mates gasped form the boat. "Keep me alive, Zoro. Keep me happy." They got close to his ears and blew on it. "I really can't get enough of you."

   Zoro knew better then to speak but couldn't help but shiver and reply."Of course..." Y/n then finally let their lips touch, pulling Zoro in deeper. He was drowning, drowning in the poison this snake gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> I Do Not Own One Piece or Its Characters.


End file.
